A WHOLE LOT OF CHAOS!
by Icha Icha RAMEN
Summary: Tohru ends up transfering to a school a good miles away from Kaibara, leaving behind the Sohmas after an 'incident'. While away she ends up meetin a whole new wacky bunch.but will Kyo be able to win her back, or will a certain pair of twins stop her?
1. The begining

"Yo Tohru! Get down here or we'll be late!" called the loud voice from the stairwell. A petite brunette teen fumbled with the lock to her apartment door before calling back to the other person.

"Ah! Coming!" She said as she stepped away from the door and raced down the concrete steps in her usual navy blue sailor-type uniform. She swung her bag in her right hand and hummed to a sweet tune as she jumped to the bottom step and smiled brightly at her two friends awaiting before her.

"Tohru, good morning." Said a petite raven haired girl to her left.

"Finally! Come on, we need to get going!" Suggested the much taller blonde friend to her right.

"Yes! I am sorry to keep you two waiting!" Tohru said sadly.

"Don't worry 'bout it!" The tough looking blond said lazily as the trio headed out of the building and continued their way to the local high school.

Tohru sighed in relief and a smile once again graced her snowy white skin. She couldn't wait to start off the new school year with a clean slate! It was already her junior year, meaning next year she would be graduating!

Oh mom, I have one more year left and then I can finally say I have accomplished my goal! I hope to make you proud! I am sorry that you and dad can't see me graduate though, but I am sure I won't let you down! I will finished high school, like you said! Thought Tohru, as she continued walking among her friends.

As the three made their way to Kaibara High, they failed to notice a certain pair of eyes watching their every step. The mysterious gaze was locked on one particular brunette though, and stayed secure on her as she disappeared behind the curb.

"Only a little longer…" A voice murmured, and then the shadowed figure and lurking eyes disappeared within the darkness of the alley.

Tohru glanced back, a shiver ran up and down her spine for a brief moment. What a strange feeling, she thought, but saw no one so she shrugged and moved on.

The gap between the friends and the school closed rapidly as they neared, and soon the three were entering in threw the pair of double doors.

"It's good to be back!" Tohru exclaimed cheerfully as they stepped through the hallways.

"That it is, my dear sweet Tohru…" Hana, the black haired girl replied with a faint smile.

"Yo, now that we are juniors, our lockers are THIS way! Closer to our homeroom! Hell yeah!" Uo remarked, raising a fist and quickening her steps.

Tohru chuckled at her friend's excitement, but paused. 'I wonder where Yuki and Kyo could be…' she thought as she took a glance around herself. No purple nor orange heads in sight. She sighed.

"Tohru…"

"YAHHH!" Tohru jumped nearly five feet in the air as the breath of a certain cat tickled her earlobe. She spun around to face the orange head, blushing madly.

"Uh, Kyo! You scared me! Oh but never mind! How are you?"

"ah….sorry…I guess….but uh, could we…talk? For a minute…" Kyo nervously glance at her friends, both glaring at him from the background.

"sure?" Tohru answered. She looked back at her friends and smiled with a wave before excusing herself. Uo sighed.

"Arisa, I don't like his tone…" Hana stated calmly in her monotone voice.

Uo ran a hand threw her hair, her eyebrows furrowed as she watched the pair walk off into the hallway.

"Me neither. I wish I could say no, but Tohru seemed so happy to see him….Damn him." The blonde growled, crossing her arms.

"That boy better not do anything to upset her again…I couldn't bear to see how upset she looked in the beginning of the summer when she moved out of their home. They didn't even stop her, just watched as she left."

"Yeah yeah, that and you ended up fainting from having to hold back the energy from mustering up the force of your electric waves. It would have been easier just to kick their asses!"

"I agree…How unfortunate we were unable to do anything…." Both held grim faces, a dark aura hanging over them, sending people running in the other direction.

"Let's just hope it's nothing. If something happens, I'll send him back to last Monday!"

"And I will BEEEEEP him with my poison waves….for eternity…"

Both turned and walked into their homeroom, anxious for Tohru's return.

Meanwhile, in a corner of the hallway, horribly hidden behind a random locker door stood a male student watching with hate-filled eyes as the brunette took off with the orange head, glaring death rays.

"Damn him! Damn him to hell! Damn Damn Damn!" He pounded a fist into the locker, causing it to slam shut on the other students head and therefore knocked them out. The mysterious man looked down at the fallen person.

"Damn you! Don't lay your hair on my shoe! Do you know how much it costs? Its worth more than your pinky!!" The stalker student then huffed and hastily followed the orange and brown haired couple while leaving other students to curiously and worriedly watch.

In the classroom, a more…sane scene was occurring.

"So Kyo! What did you need to talk to me about? Is everything okay at the house? Shigure isn't lonely is he? I hope you guys are doing okay…"

"Who cares about that damn dog, and yeah everything is fine….."

"oh.."

The two stood there facing each other, but their eyes both staring into the ground. An awkward silence hung heavily above them as time ticked by.

"So…" Tohru squeaked.

"right…uhm……it's just….I mean……well. I—AHG! LOOK I JUST WANT YOU TO COME BAAAH—"

Right at that moment the door burst open with a loud bang. The two turned their eyes to the sound and saw nothing.

"….?"

Rustling and frantic whispers could be heard outside of the door, and then…..

"CHAN DAN HAN NAH!!!!! GO GO YUKI RANGERSS!! YOU MIGHTY MORFING POWER RANGERS!!!!!!!!!! YAH!!!!" In came Yuki Sohma, student council president of Kaibara high, dressed in the regular black uniform with white trimming and tie, rolling like a spastic squirrel screaming at the top of his lungs.

The pair watched as Yuki went from the power ranger theme song to pokemon theme song and then into a very soft and quite creepy barney ending song. When he was finished, the 'prince' got up from the floor, brushed off the pretend lint on his shoulder and smiled like a llama on crack.

"Uhmm….Yuki?" Tohru said quietly, not sure she should risk stepping forward to him. He might still be unstable.

"ah….rrr….GAH YOU DAMN FRICKEN RAT!!!" Screamed Kyo, as the cat pounced on the purple haired man.

Yuki opened his purple orbs and stepped to the side, causing Kyo to fly past him still in his kicking stance and crash right into the wall out in the hallway.

"Miss Honda! I have been waiting….watching you until the right moment…and I came here to tell you…..something…"

Tohru laughed nervously, backing away from the approaching rat.

"Ah, Yuki…You didn't have to wait for me…or watch me…that is kind of scary….but uh, what is it that you want?"

Yuki grinned evilly and took a couple fast steps up to her.

"I came here to tell you……..that……"

The prince leaned forward, his hand pressing her shoulder to the wall, and let his lips brush to her ear as he breathed into her ear and whispered.

"I wanted to tell you that……….I GOT CHEESE IN MY WHITEY TIGHTYS!"

She fell over from the shrieking that vibrated into her ear. Yuki smiled triumphantly and waited there before her, as if expecting a prize or something.

Tohru looked up, unsure of what to do. She didn't want to disappoint him or offend him in anyway, no one would, especially to this wacko.

"Uh….thats very nice…that's….thats wonderful…"

"YES! It feels squishy, too! Want to try it?" He leaned toward her face again, and she began to sweat.

"Uh!"

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Screamed Kyo's uber hot voice as he landed a fist into Yuki's side. Yuki fell over, screaming like a girl as he attempted to clutch onto the thin air.

"Hurry Tohru, let's get out of here before he rapes you or some crap." Kyo said, pulling her along and out the door. Yuki was left whimpering on the floor.

"Shouldn't we help—"

"No"

The two walked back towards Tohru's homeroom, where her two friends curiously waited. Kyo let go of her outside of the door and paused.

"Tohru….I…I never got to finished what I wanted to tell you….so….met me at lunch on the roof….okay?" He asked in a shy voice, sneaking a glance at her from under his orange locks. She smiled softly and nodded.

"Good. Bye then…" He grumbled and shuffled away to his own separate homeroom. Tohru watched as he left, then sighed deeply before going into the classroom.

"TOHRU!" Uo pounced on her, inspecting her to make sure she wasn't the least bit upset or crying.

"Tohru…you seem…happy?" Hana asked curiously, though her voice was as flat as ever.

"Uhm, yes?" Tohru answered uncertainly.

"Well Dammit Tohru, spit it out, what did orangey want?" Uo asked.

"Uh….he was going to say something but Yuki….er….Yuki interrupted us…So I have to talk to him later…"

Uo released the strong grip she hand on Tohru and sighed in relief.

"Oh…okay. Well then, we have to get seated before sensei comes or she will get pissed." Uo wandered to the back of the row with Hana and Tohru following close behind. I wonder what Kyo wanted to say, Tohru thought. She brushed it off though when the class started and waited until later to focus on it.

Maybe he wanted me to come back to the house? Yeah right, like that would ever happen, they don't need me anymore…..i know that….Tohru thought as she scribbled down the problem. Another day of school, another day of events, same old like always.

"AH FUCK IT FUCK IT!" Yuki shouted, running down the hall spitting at random students.

"Mr. Sohma! Just what do you think your doing?!" Yelled a teacher. Yuki stopped for a moment but then was lightened with a new idea.

Yuki waved his arms up in the air and came close to the teacher, the MALE teacher.

"ooonz ooonz ooonz ooonz!!" He said as he danced extremely close to the teacher.

"MR SOHMA!" The teacher yelled, feeling more than uncomfortable.

"Whoa, look, Yuki is raping sensei!"

"Yo! Watch out, teacher! Yuki is doing his _techno groove_ on you!" The random students called out at the teacher who began to shudder and twitch.

"AH FOR COOKIE MONSTERS SAKE LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DERANGED STUDENT" The teacher cried as he ran in the opposite direction, leaving Yuki to dance alone. How sad….


	2. Yuki wants his whore back!

IT was lunch time now, and many of the students were making their way to the cafeteria. All except Tohru Honda, who walked the opposite way, to the exit. She was trying to find the latter that led to the roof.

"I wonder what Kyo wanted to tell me? Maybe he wants me to come back! But, its not necessary, their curse is already broken…I already fulfilled my purpose in their home…." Tohru whispered to herself as she made her way to the latter.

_But you like him, don't you. That's why you want to go back too…_

Tohru stopped halfway up the metal latter. Who said that, she thought frantically, looking below her, to see if someone was behind her.

_It's me you idiot! I'm your inner self! _

"Inner self?" She said aloud in confusion.

_Yes! Now you moron, go find Kyo! Tell him you like him! And THEN go back to their house! You know you miss living with them all. _

"mmm…but what if Kyo doesn't feel the same way…" She said sadly.

_HE DOES TOO! Are you clueless or what! Now hurry! Don't leave him waiting up their all damn day!_

"r-right! Kyo might get mad!" Tohru whispered to herself again and finally managed to reach the top. She didn't make the effort to climb up though, she heard voices.

"KYO MY LOVE!" Shouted an all too familiar voice of a certain brunette.

"GO AWAY, WOMAN! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

"AW BUT KYO! I LEFT MY SCHOOL JUST TO HAVE LUNCH WITH YOU!"

"WELL YOU WASTED YOUR DAMN TIME!"

"KYO! YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART, WHY WONT YOU ACCEPT ME?!"

Tohru watched the scene unfold as she stood in the background, hidden by the top of the concrete, only the top of her brunette head and her big blue eyes visible.

She loves him with all her heart…how can I possibly compete with that? Tohru thought to herself.

_He doesn't like her, he likes you! _

But Kagura….I don't want to have her hate me! She'll be hurt, like I betrayed her, I am her friend…

_SCREW IT! She is too possessive, and you know what else, she knows you two like each other! She is trying to steal him from you though! SOME FRIEND_!

Tohru paused. Who knew her inner self could be so…lively? Tohru shrugged and turned her attention back to what was going on. Big mistake.

Right in front of her was Kagura and Kyo, lips locked. She let out a small gasp. Kagura had her arms wrapped around his neck, and Kyo stood still his eyes wide.

Kyo….why aren't you doing anything? Didn't you like me? Oh I knew it! He doesn't like me, he likes Kagura!

Her inner self stood quiet now as if shocked at the sight before her.

Tears gathered in Tohru's eyes. Why…am I crying? Why does it hurt so much….I know he doesn't like me, but still….Her vision started to become blurry, and she felt light headed. Her grip on the steel bars loosened as her body began to fall backwards.

Is it because…I love him?

"Kyo…." She said as she started to fall. Kyo ripped himself away from the loud woman that had attacked his lips with her own and turned toward the voice. He heard his name…and it was Tohru who said it, he was sure. He rushed over to the latter.

"DAMMIT!" He shouted as he jumped off the edge. He grabbed Tohru around the waist.

SHIT. He thought as he saw the ground rapidly approaching. He stuck out a hand and grabbed the nearest bar. His side crashed into the concrete and metal, with enough force to leave a nice large bruise by the next day, but at least Tohru was unharmed.

He sighed as he jumped down from the latter and landed easily on the dirt below. He adjusted Tohru into an easier position to carry her, bridal style.

_Did she see that? What was she doing? Well that's a stupid question, she was going to see me…Damn Kagura! Why'd she do that?! Uggh, no time to think, I gotta help Tohru.. Why'd she faint, anyway…? _

Kyo put his lips to her forehead. _It's burning hot! She has a fever! Well, guess we're heading back to Shigure's. Nurse is sick today, so there won't be any use going back to school. New carrying position!_

This time Kyo placed her on his back. Her arms subconsciously circled around his neck and he held her thighs with each hand to prevent her front slipping off. He was about as red as a tomato by the time he started heading home. After all, this was an interesting scenario.

Kagura, who was long forgotten on the roof, growled.

"DAMMIT KYO! HOW CAN YOU JUST DITCH ME LIKE THIS! DON't YOU LOVE ME?!?!"

She made her way to the latter and slowly climbed down.

"I bet he ran back into the school! Heh! You can't run away from ME kyo!" She said as she ran into the high school.

She looked around for the orange headed teen amongst the other peers. Everyone looked at her oddly but other than that ignored her.

"Kagura? What are you doing her?" Kagura turned her hazel eyes to a purple haired teen.

"YUKI! WHERE'S KYO! DID YOU SEE HIM!" Yuki paused, closing his huge purple eyes and putting a delicate feminine hand to his cheek.

"Kyo…Kyo…" He murmured.

"WELL!?!" She shouted.

He opened his eyes slowly, batting his eyelashes, looking calm and collected. But that didn't last long, now did it?

"THAT SEXY MAN BEAST STOLE MY WHORE!" He shrieked. Kagura fell over from surprise.

"uh…Yuki?"

"WHAT IS IT PIG WOMAN?! DO YOU HAVE SOEMTHING TO SAY!?"

"…."

"THAT'S RIGHT! NOW GO OFF AND AWAY! I CANT WASTE MY BEAUTY ON YOU! GO FIND ME MY WHORE, NOW!"

"Yuki..what on earth are you talking about?"

"HE STOLE MISS HONDA! MISS HONDA IS MISSING! HE STOLE MY WHORE WITH HIS AWESOME ANGSTY SEXINESS!"

"…Yuki why don't we take you home? You seem to be…a little…out of it.."

"NO! WE MUST FIND THEM! BEFORE MY ORANGE BANANAS ATTACK THE ENTIRE GLOBE!"

"Whoa, Yuki….calm down….now….tell me, what are you taking? Cuz whatever it is, THAT IS SOME PRETTY STRONG SHIT!"

"HELL IT IS, BITCH! TAKE ME TO THE CANDY MAN!"

"Ok, follow me!" With that Kagura walked hand in hand with Yuki and they made their way to the Sohma compound, since she knew Hatori would somehow be able to help cure our poor rat prince of this horribly random and disturbing state.


End file.
